theanacondaseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Tran Wu
Tran Danny Wu is the main tetragonist, Jeet Kune Do champion and necklace-wearer of Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid. He is 23 years old and played by Karl Yune. Early Years Before Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid Tran is Chinese-American and the oldest of three children along with his twin brother Mark who was born in San Francisco, California to his Chinese parents Wendy Ho and Thom Wu. He has a younger sister Alex and an identical twin brother Mark. His cousin Julie lives also in San Francisco but in Chinatown. His uncle Bob Ho is a secret agent from China. His aunt Marissa Ho is a Jeet Kune Do expert. At the age of 8, after finishing Jeet Kune Do and while graduating Jeet Kune Do and receiving his Jeet Kune Do trophy, he earned his necklace from his aunt which he still wears for keeps and still promises not to take off. At the age of 9, Tran stayed home alone capable enough the first time while his parents were out for their anniversary. He had also stayed up until 11:00pm on school nights the first time. When he was 10 years old, his mother died from illness so he, his twin brother, younger sister, dad, aunts, uncles, cousins and grandparents attended her funeral where he cried in sobs for her corpse. At 17, he had tattoos on his shoulders and arms the first time and in his early 20s, his maternal grandparents died from illness so he and his family attended their funeral. At 23 years old, he went to Borneo to visit his paternal grandparents and then went to the bar the very first time. Anacondas: The Hunt for the Blood Orchid While sitting on the bench holding his beer, Tran is first seen approached by Gail Stern, Sam Rogers, Gail's boyfriend and love-interest Gordon Mitchell and Dr. Jack Byron who want arrangements for a boat. He turns them over to his friend Bill Johnson, who makes a deal with the group. Tran later accompanies them on their research mission in Borneo for the blood orchids. After their boat is wrecked when it plunges off a waterfall, the team regroups and makes plans to rendezvous with a friend of Bill's. After Dr. Ben Douglas is killed by a large anaconda, they again regroup. Tran later helps assist in building a raft, which Byron who has betrayed his friends later steals in an attempt to find the blood orchids right after Gordon is eaten alive by a snake while sitting on the floor. When his other best friend Cole Burris is separated from the group, Tran finds and comforts him. Just then he falls through a hole in the caves and is devoured by a snake underwater, leaving only his flashlight, the water bloody and Cole behind just a week before his 24th birthday. Looks Tran is Chinese-American and has black hair and dark brown eyes and tattoos on his shoulders and arms since his 17th birthday and around his neck is his necklace which has a Chinese symbol and he got from Asia from his aunt Marissa at 8 years old. He also wears a blue tank top and jeans and black shoes and sometimes a white-yellow short-sleeved buttoned shirt. His Necklace The necklace that Tran wears always ever since he was 8 is a Chinese double-fishtail symbol on it. Family *Dad/Thom Wu *Mom/Wendy Ho-Wu, died from illness when he was only 10 *Brother/Mark Wu (his twin) *Sister/Alexandra "Alex" Wu (7 years younger) *Maternal Uncle/Bob Ho (Wendy's younger brother) *Maternal Aunt/Marissa Ho (Wendy's younger sister) *Paternal Aunt/Kelli Wang-Wu (Thom's sister-in-law) *Paternal Uncle/Danny Wu (Thom's brother) *Paternal Younger Cousin/Julie Wu *Maternal Grandparents/Both died from sickness when he was only in his 20s *Paternal Grandparents/Jamie (grandma) and Sam (grandpa), Both live in Borneo Gallery Tran W.jpg Tranwu1.JPG Pg2 a yunek 200.jpg Bloodorchidcast.JPG Karl yune 2004 08 16.jpg Water walking.jpg Bloodorchid2.JPG Behind The Scenes On the set, Tran's portrayer Karl Yune had to wear his Chinese necklace to play him. Category:Chinese-Americans Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Deceased Characters Category:Anaconda 2 characters Category:Characters Category:Main Tetragonists Category:Necklace Wearers Category:Tetragonists Category:Main Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Asian-Americans Category:Jeet Kune Do Experts Category:Jeet Kune Do Champs Category:Jeet Kune Do Champions